Forbidden
by Cheriblossem
Summary: He rested his head back, closed his eyes, and scratched through the two day scruff on his face. He kept his mind busy so he wouldn't fall asleep, his thoughts going to the only girl he ever loved. his comet
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden**

Lucas s feet stood on American soil at O'Hare International Airport after an eight and a half hour non-stop flight from Frankfurt, Germany. After going through customs and gathering his luggage, an hour and a half later, he stepped outside. He took in a deep breath of cool March morning air in Wilmington, North Carolina Home , he said out loud to himself with a smile.  
Lucas didn't care that he was about to fall on his face from exhaustion as he got a cab. He hadn't been home in over three years. with a smile he thought about the girl he left behind, the blond girl with pretty hazel eyes and long legs to die for, the legs that haunted him every night.  
Peyton Sawyer is definitely one of his many fantasies he had and still has wherever he was.  
Lucas directed the driver to his mother s house. As he rode in the car, he realized how thankful he was for where the house was in relation to the airport. The traffic shouldn t be terrible and the sooner he got home, the sooner he would see her.  
He rested his head back, closed his eyes and scratched through the scruff on his face, his mind wandering to her yet again, thinking about her wonderful smile and laugh.  
If he kept his eyes open, he might have thrown up, he was one of those unlucky persons that always got one of the many erratic Cab drivers that sped their way down the highways of Chicago, weaving in and out of lanes at random His eyes opened again as the cab slowed down, exiting the expressway. He got cash out of his wallet as they entered into the residential area. Lucas was ready to get out of that death trap as fast as he could.  
He promptly paid the driver and fished his luggage from the trunk. He looked at the house he had grown up in from the sidewalk for a few moments. He took note of the St. Patrick's Day window clings on the bay window and the hedges in front of the windows that were replaced with rosebushes.  
It was nothing out of the ordinary for the area. All of the houses were densely squished together, fitting as many on each block as possible. His parents had added on a second story when he was a child to make more room for their growing family.  
They did a lot of work on the house, which took several years to finally complete. When it was all done, it was officially their dream house. They took out a wall between the front room and what used to be his parents' bedroom to expand the space. His room was moved upstairs next to his soon to be sister's room. His parents took his. The back bedroom was turned into a formal dining room and the kitchen counters were expanded. The basement was always a recreational area.

He smiled fondly at the memories of his childhood, and how he was able to help his father with some of the demolition work. He probably shouldn't have let him Luke play with a sledgehammer at his young age. However, it was fun.

Luke bounced up the stairs and caught his reflection in the glass door before opening it. He hand brushed his windblown short brown hair. He didn't want his mother to criticize him for un-kept hair so quickly after such a long absence.

He opened the storm door and held it open with his hip as he unlocked the front door. Lucas was welcomed by the familiar smell of his family home. Nothing had changed except for the giant flat screen television. The same light oak wood floors and soft green walls greeted him. The front room and hallway were decorated tastefully with family portraits taken every year of his childhood and adolescence. The more recent ones, he was missing from. Paintings his mother had collected over the years also donned the walls.

Keith, you're home rather early, did something happen at the office?" his mother's voice rang from her upstairs office "No, Ma nothing happened at office," he said back smiling, placing his luggage against the wall by the door.  
Karen hurried out of her office and looked down over the railing, at her son. She was pleasantly shocked.  
"Luke, that can't really be you, is it?"  
He smiled up at his mother. "It's me."  
She hurried down the stairs and wrapped her arms tightly around her son. She pulled away and looked him over, grinning wide. Her hands squeezed his arms, making sure that he was real.  
"I can't believe you're here," she said with glee. "What are you doing here? How are you? Are you eating enough over there? How was the flight? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"  
His mother flooded him with questions and Luke just smiled, nodding and trying to speak, but she was incessant.  
Her black brownish hair was pulled back in a bun, . Loose strands of hair fallen around her . She kept her figure fairly well over the years. Karen held his face in her hands and looked adoringly up at her son as he spoke.  
"I'm great, Ma. Everything is great. I had about a month off in-between semesters and had saved up enough money to come home. I wanted to surprise everyone. I hope that's okay."  
She kissed both his cheeks repeatedly, not stopping to talk, "Of course it's okay! I'm just shocked. I'm incredibly happy and shocked."  
She pulled away and tentatively released him from her motherly embrace.  
"You look exhausted," she said genuinely.  
Lucas chuckled. "I am. I'd love a nap on my favorite sofa."  
"You know where that is," she said with a wink. "Do you want some lunch beforehand? Peyton will be home from school in a few hours. She is going to flip out. You had better rest up, because she won't let you sleep once she gets home."  
"No, I'm good. I ate on the plane. I know you're right about Peyton. I better get some shut eye while I still can," he said, and then kissed her cheek. "Don't let her know I'm here, okay?"  
Karen nodded,Luke dragged his feet to the burgundy over stuffed leather sofa and collapsed down on it. He pulled a crocheted blanket, made by his mother, over him. He fell asleep almost immediately unable to stop smiling


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all your reviews you guys, all of your questions will be answered!**

* * *

"No Way! Mister White told you that you have to redo all of the flyers and tickets for prom just because of that?" Peyton s voice echoed through the house. She passed right by Lucas in the living room. She dropped her backpack on the floor, going through her normal daily routine.  
"That's absolutely insane! I'm so sorry," Peyton said as she made her way into the kitchen. "I'll go to the printing place with you on Saturday to take care of it, yes i promise and no we re not going to kick his ass even though i want to do it myself .  
Lucas stayed quiet with a smile painted on his lips, awaiting his sister's realization of his presence. Home sweet home .  
Peyton got herself a Diet Coke from the fridge and went back to the front room, listening to her friend on the phone.

Then, she saw him. the man she fell in love with, his eyes now looking at her, following her every movement.

Luke! What are you doing here? When did you get home?

Peyton s voice wailed as she wasn't able to control her euphoria, jumping up and down in place.  
Lucas quickly realized his friend was no longer a little girl. The last time he saw her in person, her breasts probably couldn't fill out a A cup bra and her figure was almost straight as a board. She was very thin. Her mouth was filled with harsh metal wires, and her hair was one big frizzled ball cut into a terrible bob following him everywhere. the truth was he loved her back then but now looking at her grown up body, his heart was pounding like a crazy cavemen.  
Now, at eighteen-years-old, she was a beauty. Her curves had filled, her breasts were still small but looked very nice, well he thought bright smile was straight and radiant. Peyton s blond hair was flawless. It was pulled into low loose pigtails behind her ears that ended just above where he assumed her nipples would be.

"Hey, blondie," he said with a grin, very much enjoying her reaction.

Luke rubbed his sleepy eyes again to make sure they weren't playing tricks on him.  
Peyton picked up her phone and can of pop from the floor with shaky hands. She dropped the phone again before getting it up to her ear.

"Brooke, let me call you back, my friend is home!" She tried to keep some sort of calmness, but it was a useless effort. A girly squeal from her friend was audible from across the room, emanating from the phone. "I know! Okay, I'll see you at school tomorrow. No...fine you get the details tomorrow as she quickly spoke and then fought with the red button, Lucas took another eyeful of his friend . not so little anymore he thought while admiring the view he had.  
He had attended the same school that she did. He couldn't remember any of the girls ever looking that good in the school uniform.  
The dark blue sweater vest was stretched over her took a split second to admire the school crest bouncing as she jumped in place. The white collared button down shirt met with a blue and green striped tie that was tucked into the vest. Her green and blue, plaid, pleated skirt that stopped just above her knees seemed to hug her hips with superiority. Even Rachel the hottest girl from his class, didn't wear the uniform that well.  
His eyes trailed from her bare knees, to the white knee highs with tassels on the sides.  
nice. .he thought, looking her up and down.  
As soon as Peyton put her phone and beverage on the coffee table, she ran to the sofa and pounced on his lap. She wrapped her arms tight around his torso, squeezing as hard as she could. Lucas returned the hug, holding her around her waist as she sat on his lap.  
Peyton pulled away, unable to wipe the smile from her face. She was so excited the only way to get out the energy was bouncing on his lap. She kept her hands loosely around his neck.

"Luke, I can't believe it! What are you doing here?"

He smiled looking up at her, trying to ignore the fact that she was bouncing on him and his biological reaction. He tried suppressing it as best as he could.

"I had been saving up extra money with every intention of surprising you guys," he said. "It had been far too long since I was home."

"How long are you here?" Peyton asked "School starts back up April, so you have me for almost an entire month."  
A month!" Amy squealed . "A whole month? You're not joking with me, are you?"because if you are..  
Luke admired her face as he spoke, " Don t worry you have me for a whole month," he confirmed.

Peyton's bright hazel eyes twinkled and her smile got even wider. Her giddy bounces continued and Luke couldn't help but remember the women who loved riding his cock in this position.

"We are going to have the best time. This is the best surprise I've ever gotten!" Peyton exclaimed as she hugged him again.

Peyton began to calm down, She stopped bouncing, but innocently rocked on his lap, unable to contain her joy. Lucas s hands held her at her waist, stroking his thumbs on her sweater.  
"How long have you been home?" Peyton asked. Her hands settled on his shoulders.

"I've been here since about eleven this morning. My mom confirmed I was real," he said cheekily, "then, I took a nap. I woke up right when you got home.

Lucas tapped his heels on the floor, bouncing Peyton a little as she rocked on his lap. He could feel the warmth of her bare skin against his thighs through his khakis.

"Did your mom tell you?" Amy asked as her fingers played with the collar of his red polo shirt "Tell me what?" Luke inquired.  
Peyton frowned, well, as close as she could get to one in her state. " Your mom and Dad turned your room into an office almost two years ago.I was against it but you know sinc guest in your house.. Hey..that s not true, you do live here remember! you re not a guest but a part of our family Lucas said gently now looking in her eyes.  
But..  
No buts , its the truth besides they can do whatever they like, i never liked my room Lucas said teasingly.  
" You know I cried when they were taking your room apart. stupid right? But, your dad really did need it for his work .  
Lucas smiled fondly up at her. "You love me a lot, huh? well i can t blame you, look at me She laughed at him. Did you have to ruin our moment?, Anyways you can sleep with me, in my room i mean Peyton said quickly, her cheeks getting hotter.  
Lucas thought for a moment before speaking. His cock was filling up with blood as Peyton sat on his lap. He wondered how he would get any sleep with her next to him in a bed.

"I don't want to put you out. Also, wouldn't that be a little weird?"  
Peyton shook her head again. "I insist. I'm not letting your back suffer from sleeping anywhere else." She finally stopped moving on his lap for a moment. "We would share a bed every time we would go on vacation. Why would it be weird?" she asked with honest innocence.

Lucas questioned what she had asked. Maybe she was really that innocent.

"Well, I mean, we are all grown up now. Last time we shared a bed was in New York . You were thirteen and I was sixteen," he said.

"So what? It doesn t matter, it s just sleeping right?''

His eyes widened for a moment before hesitating. Look..

''Besides the couch doesn t feel comfortable''.

"Okay. Okay, if you I insist. You're right. Lucas said, and then smiled. "But, promise me one thing."


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for all your lovely reviews, _

_i want to say a few things: _

_Peyton is kind of innocent , well sort of but you have to read further for more information lol_

_And no..Lucas and Peyton aren't brother and sister but she grew up with Lucas and his family.( i'm going to explain it too)_

* * *

Chapter 3

Okay. Okay, if you I insist. You're right." Lucas said, and then smiled. "But, promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"That you won't roll over on top of me and almost break my nose with your hand in the middle of the night, like you did last time."

Peyton laughed. oh i can t promise you that but i ll try

oh you think that s funny huh, how about this.."

He started tickling her sides where he knew she was the most sensitive.  
Peyton squealed, and wiggled in his lap giggling, "Hey! You were snoring really loud and you pushed me so hard off of the bed that I fell on the floor He tickled her harder, his fingers flying up and down her curves. "You were so scared," he laughed.  
Lucas grabbed her and pinned her down onto the sofa and continued tickling her "And, I don't snore. That was you."  
Peyton laughed hysterically, writhing on the couch. She unknowingly ground her body into Lucas as he held her down, mounted between her thighs.

"It wasn't me! It was you!" she squealed, playfully kicking her legs. "I'm not going to stop tickling you until you admit it wasn't me," he teased her.  
Peyton could barely breathe she was laughing so hard. Talking was even more difficult, "It wasn't me, it had to be your dad," she gasped.  
He sat up and Peyton 's knees closed together and her curled legs on the leather. She blocked any up-skirt view from Lucas as she caught her breath.  
Lucas realized that he was practically dry humping his friend, and his cock was swollen against his pants. He wondered if she had noticed as he grabbed one of pillows to cover his bulge. His eyes wandered to Peyton's heaving chest as he put it over his lap and rested into the nook of the couch where the pillow was.  
Peyton was still catching her breath as she lifted her head.

"Hey, you never called me as often as you promised."

"I called you all the time!" Lucas protested.  
Peyton sat up, keeping her legs closed and curled to the side, playfully glaring at him.

"You said you'd call at least once a week. Key words, 'at least.' So, technically five times a month is not as often as you promised," she teased him.

"Hey, blondie I did my best. I always made sure to call you every October third , even though it was two-thirty-one in the morning in Hamburg," he said, and then returned the same playful scowl. "Was that not good enough for you?"

Peyton slid off the sofa as Lucas watched her skirt flutter down against her legs as she got up,. She stood in front of him and leaned down, kissing his cheek. Her lips sent electricity through his being.

"That was amazing. Thank you for doing that for me." She smiled and straightened back up. "And, thanks for letting me talk your ear off and steal your sleep."

you know me, i will do anything for you Luke winked

"I've got to get out of these stupid clothes before doing homework," Peyton said, heading to the stairs.

Luke chuckled, "Man, do I know that feeling," though he was sad to see her uniform go.

He watched her bounce up the stairs and her skirt billowing against her ass on the way.

Damn..what s wrong with me

Peyton stopped in keith s office before going to her room. Luke could hear the squeals and playful fight over his mom not telling her that he was home. A Cheshire grin spread across his face.

He sarcastically yelled from the sofa, "By the way, thanks for turning my room into an office. Yeah, I really appreciate that one!"

Peyton came out of the room and leaned over the railing so she could see him. "Well, maybe if someone would grace us with their presence more than, oh I don't know, once every three and a half years. You may still have a bedroom."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, out of sight out of mind, right?"

She playfully sneered at Lucas, scrunching her nose and pursing her lips. He returned the look by making antlers with his hands.  
Peyton laughed then disappeared into her room, she quickly picked up a few articles off the floor from her otherwise pristine room. Then, she changed clothes.  
While she was gone, Lucas realized numerous similarities between Peyton and his Swedish lover, Miranda. He would make the eight hour trip to Stockholm at least every other week for the last several months. She wasn't his girlfriend by any means. They just had a lot of fun together. But, she was by far the best and most passionate lover of any of the women he had ever been with.  
Miranda and Peyton`s personalities were almost identical. They had the same eyes and hair color.  
Lucas wondered if he had been so fascinated by Miranda because she was as close to Peyton as he could ever have. He might have been lusting after Peyton and never realized it.  
His head was swimming with thoughts. "It's not possible," he kept thinking. " Peyton is family, I can't have feelings for her like that." Even though they aren't brother or sister, He saw Peyton as his sister.  
His manhood very much disagreed. It was now aching in his pants. Lucas kept his eyes on the walkway at the top of the stairs and pulled the pillow off and rubbed his throbbing member through his clothes. His cloudy mind wandered.  
The voices in his head fought with each other as he obeyed his male urges for a few moments longer. He wondered how Peyton looked naked, if she liked taking it in the ass like Miranda did, how she would look at him as he entered her, and how her mouth would feel around his cock.  
He yanked his hand away from his hidden erection as if he had touched something hot. He covered it back up with the pillow.  
"Stop it, You're making it worse," he said to himself under his breath, and then grabbed his book off the coffee table.  
He heard Peyton's door open upstairs. His eyes followed the sound and he watched her glide down the steps.


End file.
